


Redemption

by SeriousMoonlite



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:44:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6266410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeriousMoonlite/pseuds/SeriousMoonlite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clexa Western AU. <br/>Lexa seeks answers to a dark past in her old town. She wants redemption but never thought it would come in the shape of a gorgeous blonde with troubles of her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Redemption**

 

A short round man sat behind the desk located in a room at the back of the bank. The Sheriff and his Deputy sat on the opposite side looking disinterested.They had just delivered the last known belongings of several men who had passed away during the week. There wasn't much to the lot, a few pistols, some letters and a property deed. The deceased men had not lived a rich life.

The bank employee pulled a handkerchief from his breast pocket and dabbed the sweat from his almost bald head.

“Ah, here we are” He pulled a yellowing piece of paper from the brown leather case he had been flipping though.

“Well now, that's a shame, this man didn't have any boys to pass it onto.” He looked up to the officers across from him and found the Deputy had fallen asleep. The Sheriff lifted his head quickly, so not to be caught napping himself.

“Be a blessin' not to pass it on I say, I've heard nothin' but bad news about that land. It's probably the reason he didn't have any family and ended up dying with nothin' to his name.” The Sheriff stood and nudge his Deputy awake.

“Well, if there's nothing left for us to do here...”

The banker held up his chubby finger making the law men pause.

“No no, I said the man didn't have any sons to pass anything onto but he does appear to have a living female beneficiary.”

The Sheriff rubbed the stubble on his chin and pursed his lips in annoyance. Through the bars on the window he could hear the piano in the bar down the street which meant he was missing out on the first show for the afternoon.

“But this is land, surely no girl will be takin' over the deed?”

The fat man furrowed his brow disapprovingly as he signed some papers.

“This is 1862 Sheriff, plenty of women own land and stores!”

As the Sheriff watched the other man fixing papers into a large envelope he considered pushing him over and rolling him down the nearest hill. All he wanted to do was enjoy the afternoon but was sure by the time he got to the bar all the cold beer would be gone.

“They might own it but I doubt they have an idea in hell what to do with it.” He ignored the bankers exasperated expression. “Jus' give me the name so I can send my message boy and get the hell outta here.”

The banker handed over the envelope, then dipped his pen in the inkwell. He read aloud as he wrote.

“Miss Alexandria Woods, Grounders Canyon.”

* * *

 

“Miss Alexandria Woods?” A young man asked as he stood on the verandah of the Queen of Hearts Saloon. He looked a little nervous as the group of men he'd approached started to laugh.

“Here boy, I don't like your chances with her, no matter how pretty you are.” A dark haired man said before they started off on another round of laughs.

The messenger held back a look of distaste as he tried not stare at the yellow teeth, unkempt beards and unwashed clothes of the men in front of him.

 _I do not get paid well enough for this_ , he thought to himself. This was the fourth place he'd been sent to looking for this woman and was starting to think she didn't exist at all and the whole town had him on a wild goose chase.

“Please Sir, I'm looking for Miss Woods, I have a delivery for her from Polis City. It's with regards to a Mr. Titus.”

This seemed to have made them pay attention, the dark haired man's smile was gone and replaced with a more serious expression. He gave a small whistle and nod of his head to the man sitting next to him, who immediately stood up and disappeared inside. The messenger adjusted his collar and spent the next few minutes avoiding eye contact with the men now looking him up and down.

He heard footsteps from inside getting closer and straightened his posture in preparation for his delivery.

“Lexa honey, you ain't leavin' before paying me a visit are you?” A female's voice carried over the doors.

“Oh no darlin' you go on up and get that bed warm, I'll see you soon”. A few whistles and calls were made as the swing doors opened.

The messenger opened his mouth to speak but quickly closed it as his mind went blank. Standing in front of him was one of the most attractive woman he'd ever seen. Her skin was tanned and smooth and her features were softly defined.

“Ah...” He muttered out as his brain slowly caught up.

Her bright green eyes squinted for a moment as she silently sized him up. He was a little surprised to see that instead of a dress she wore brown leather pants that were held up by suspenders over a white singlet. It was essentially men's clothing but its tight fit on her body made it feminine and only seemed to make her even more stunning.

A gust of wind flew by blowing her long brown hair to one side as a few small braids fell to her back.

“Coffee...” The younger man said almost wistfully.

The woman glanced to the group of men with a questioning look but they only answered with a shrug.

“You won't find any coffee in this place.” The woman said gesturing into the bar behind her.

The messenger blinked in surprise not realising he had spoken out loud.

“Oh, no, your hair, the colour...it reminds me of coffee.” He offered a smile to which she frowned.

“I like coffee.” He blurted out trying to seem less awkward and the men sitting nearby chuckled.

The woman now looked totally confused.

“Look, are you asking for me or not? Because I'm kinda in the middle of something here.”

“Oh yes!” He held up the large envelope in his hand. “Miss Alexandria Woods?” He asked.

She let out a impatient sigh “Yesss.”

“I'm sorry to inform you that Titus McCoster has passed away in this month, on the 16th day. These are his last belongings which are now in all legal matters your property. The Sheriff of Polis City sends his condolences.”

Lexa stared at the envelope and after a moment shook her head.

“I don't want it, whatever is in there take it back.” She said quietly.

He hadn't expected this, almost everyone he had delivered to always snatched the envelope and greedily tore it open.

“I'm sorry Miss but you must take it, it would be against the law for me to leave without delivering it to you.” He mistook her hesitation for grief.

She continued to stare at the envelope as one of the men from the outside table walked over and stood beside her.

“You want me to take it?” He asked with a surprising gentleness.

Lexa remained quite as she nodded.

The bearded man reached for the envelope and put it under his arm. He dug into his pocket and flipped a coin into the messengers hand.

“Oh no, that's not necessary.” He said looking up but they had already gone inside, the sound of the saloon doors banging behind them.

 

* * *

 

The Reverend took his hat off and waved it over his face, it was hot days like this, standing in the blinding sun, he truly despised his high collar and black suit. He placed it back on his head and opened a small leather bible to a book marked page.

“Forasmuch as it hath pleased Almighty God of his great mercy to take unto himself the soul of our dear brother here departed, we therefore commit his body to the ground; earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust ”. He sprinkled a hand full of dirt into the open grave he stood over.

After a few moments of silence he turned to the cemetery keeper.

“I don't think anyone is joining us for this today, finish up and come get some water from the chapel when you're done.” He smiled and walked off.

They greying man began shovelling dirt into the grave. Above it, the tombstone read: Titus McCoster 1800-1862.

After the grave was filled up the old man wiped the sweat off his brow and turned to leave. As he walked past on older grave he lifted his hat in respect. It's header was made from wood and the letters were faded with age but could still be read: Anya McCoster 1838-1856.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Lexy come in here and sit down.”

Lexa Woods did what she was told, for once. The room she entered was home to the Queen of Hearts Saloon owner, Aileen Pierre.

Oversized furnishings littered the room, a large sunken lounge rested under the far window and matched the deep red colour scheme of the rest of the room. Puffy drapes covered dusty windows that held no real interest unless you wanted to watch people walk the street below. A bed piled with pillows hid behind a folding blind that depicted a silhouette image of the Eiffel Tower. The room reflected its resident perfectly, larger than life and fake French. Lexa was sure Pierre was not Aileen's real last name.

Lexa plonked herself on the lounge and was instantly hit with the smell of tobacco as the fabric sighed and nestled around her.

“I hate this chair.” She said as she picked at a loose thread on the arm rest.

Aileen was applying her make up in a small mirror to the side and focused her green eyes on Lexa's reflection.

“You sleep on it enough, you'd think you loved the thing.” She turned back to herself and begun coiling her bright red hair into ringlets, they sprung to life and bounced around her face and tumbled onto her shoulders.

“Only when I have nowhere else to go.” Lexa folded her arms and Aileen paused her application of eye liner.

“You mean when you're in trouble, which is often enough that I should start charging you rent!” The red head stood back and praised her herself in the mirror, adjusting her bosoms so high in her corset that one good squeeze would have them popping out. Satisfied with her appearance she turned to the younger woman.

“Now tell me what's really botherin' you.” Her voice was gentle now as she made her way to sit on the lounge. Aileen was forty three but without make up looked older. Her pale skin was dotted with light orange freckles and her dresses always seemed to be almost busting open by her plump figure.

As she sat Lexa was hit with another smell but this one was not unpleasant, it was Aileen's perfume and it reminded her of when she was younger.

Lexa handed her the envelope she had just received outside.

“Messenger from Polis City just delivered this to me.”

Aileen turned it over in her hands.

“You haven't opened it?”

Lexa shook her head. “It's Titus's last possessions, he's dead.”

Most people would have worried at the lack of emotion in the brunettes voice but Aileen knew Lexa well enough to know the less she seemed to care, the more she actually did.

“Would you like me to open it?” She offered.

Lexa shrugged and veined disinterest.

The redhead pulled a small bone handled knife from her boot and ran it across the envelopes seal. Lexa could hear the rustling of paper and the quite smacking of the other woman's lips as she read over the document in silence. After a few minutes Aileen placed the paper on her lap and turned to Lexa.

“Well now Miss Alexandria Woods you seem to be the new owner of a decent amount of land in Polis City.”

Lexa blinked a few times in confusion “Land?”

Aileen briefly looked over the paper again. “Yes honey, the Nightblood Ranch to be exact.”

“That can't be right.” Lexa's eyes went wide as she grabbed the paper and stood up, reading it over as she paced to the window.

“That bastard.” She said to herself after reading it over for the third time.

Aileen stood beside her and pushed back the hair that had fallen over Lexa's face. She knew the subject of the younger woman's past was a very difficult topic and one that had rarely been discussed. Even over the course of almost ten years of knowing Lexa, she barely knew a thing besides her last name.

“I've known a lot of those in my time but none of them ever gave me my own ranch.” She smiled softly as Lexa looked up.

“You can't give something you never owned.” Lexa's tone was ice cold.

“Lexy, tell me what's going on. How can I help?” Aileen had heard that tone to many times and knew it led to nothing but destructive behaviour from the younger woman.

Lexa walked back to the lounge and slipped the paper back into the envelope.

“I'm going to Polis City.”

Aileen sighed as she watched Lexa's movements. “When?”

Lexa stood with her hand on the door handle and facing away from the other woman.

“Today.”

“Today? But it's over a weeks ride away!” Aileen was surprised at the sudden decision that had been made.

“With good weather I should make it in six days.” Lexa still faced the door.

“Lexa Woods you turn around and look at me.” The redhead took a step closer.

Lexa's shoulders slumped a little as her hand fell from the door knob and she turned to Aileen.

“Al, I have to go, I can't explain but can you please trust me. I just have to go.” Her voice was husky as she tried to convey the importance of what she was doing while keeping her emotions in check.

Aileen could see the sadness in her eyes and the desperation in her voice. She pulled Lexa into a hug and smoothed her hand over the younger woman's long hair.

“How long will you be gone?”

Lexa shrugged. “I really don't know.”

“Will you take the boys with you?” Tears were filling the redheads eyes now, as she gripped the closest person she'd ever had to a daughter tightly.

“No, if Polis City is anything like I remember I'll be spending most of my time trying to keep them out of jail.” Lexa said with a sad smile.

Aileen nodded in agreement as she pulled back from the hug.

“You're going to break everyone's hearts, you know that.”

Lexa looked to the ground and quickly wiped away the tears that had defiantly made their way onto her cheeks.

“You're acting as if I'm never coming back.” She looked at the older woman. “You know I can't stay away from this place for to long.” It was evident to both women she wasn't only talking about the Saloon.

“Well,” Aileen stood back and wiped at her eyes “At least my lounge will get a well deserved break.”

Lexa rolled her eyes and opened the door. “I'm going to gather some of my things and I'll be leaving within the hour, will you be down?”. She said the last part hopefully.

“Of course I will be...Lexa, you need to tell Costia what's going on, I wasn't kidding when I said hearts were going to break.”

Lexa sighed. “Stop talking like you'll never see me again Al...and I know, I'll see Costia before I leave, of course.” She turned and left, closing the door behind her.

Aileen looked after her. “Goodbye Lexy, you're going to find what you've been looking for out there, I just know it.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Lexa tightened the saddle straps on her horse before turning to the small group gathered behind her. The bearded man who had laughed at the messenger earlier was now much more sombre.

“Wish you would let us go with you Heda.” He turned to the three other men who nodded in agreement. Heda was a nickname she was given when she first showed up in the area. Bossing the group of boys around and chasing them away from the Saloon when they tried to sneak in. They quickly became a group of friends and trouble to anyone who got in their way.

“Believe me I thought about it Gustus, I can't remember the last time I didn't have you all by my side.” Lexa smiled then shook her head “But no, this is something I have to do on my own.”

He pulled her into a hug and she almost disappeared beneath his large frame, her arms barely making it half way around his waist.

She pulled back and laughed at the older man.

“II'll probably only be gone for a few weeks!.”

He shoved a bottle of whiskey into her hands and made his way back to the porch before his emotions got the better of him, the rest of the men following after.

Lexa turned to the women who were fanning themselves in the morning sun.

“Lexa, you've gone and got us girls all flustered again!.” A short blonde giggled as she hugged her. The Queen of Hearts Saloon had been Lexa's home for the past ten years, ever since she had left Polis City at the age of twelve. Since then the working women had become her family.

After they took turns in hugging her and sharing a few words Lexa noticed there was someone missing.

“She's in her room, refusing to come out.” Aileen knew who Lexa was looking for.

She gave the younger woman a kiss on the cheek and tucked a handful of money into her pocket. Lexa began to protest but Aileen put her hands up, clearly not interested in what Lexa was going to say.

“Just be careful okay?” Aileen pulled her into a tight hug and then pushed her in the direction of the tavern.

“Now go, you know how she likes it when you chase after her.” She gave Lexa a slap on the behind before entering the saloon herself.

As the saloon doors swung the older woman declared loudly “All girls are back at work and first customers get a discount!” Which was followed by cheering and the sounds of the piano starting up. Lexa shook her head and smiled, she was already missing the place.

She glanced up at a window in the saloon and saw the curtains move a little. She sighed and considered taking a swig of the Whiskey before making her way up there. Deciding against it she tucked it into her supplies bag and braced herself for the conversation she was headed for.

Making her way up the stairs she could see most of the girls had already found their first company for the day and from what she couldn't see, she could definitely hear. Noises that when she had first stayed at the saloon had made her blush and spend most of her nights with her head buried in pillows. Now they were so common she barley noticed them, including the constant sound of men's conversations, laughter, singing and most nights fighting.

Walking down the mezzanine she run her hands over the banister and looked down onto the saloon floor below, like she had done a thousand times before on her way to Costia's room. When she reached the last door on the right she stopped and knocked softly. When there was no answer Lexa opened the door and entered slowly.

“Cos? Can I come in?” She asked as her eyes searched the room for its occupant.

This room was much more feminine than Alieen's and Lexa had always noticed the stark difference.

There was a modest double bed between the two large windows on the far wall. A small dressing table to the left and a worn single armchair in the corner. The furnishings were mostly coloured soft shades of violet and due to the size of the room they didn't leave space for much else. Costia was standing at one of the far windows. She was the same age as Lexa and almost the same height.

“Unless you plan on taking me with you, you can leave now.” Costia did not look away from the window.

Lexa closed the door behind her and stepped into the middle of the room. She looked to the other woman and noticed she was wearing a dress she had never seen before. It was white with light blue stitching around the cuffs and sat off her shoulders. It hugged her small waist and fell into a full skirt. It suited her small frame and pale skin. Her blonde hair was pulled into a braided bun and long ringlets framed her face.

Lexa looked down to her own attire of brown pants, leather chaps, white singlet, brown vest and her lucky red bandanna tied around her neck. She suddenly felt very under dressed.

“I like your dress, is it new?” Lexa tried to ease the tension flowing from the other girl across the room.

Costia turned and smoothed her hands over the material.

“Yes is it, I thought you'd like it and the tailor said it's good for traveling.” She looked to Lexa and held the other girls gaze before Lexa sighed and looked to the floor.

“Costia you're not coming with me.” She said matter of factly.

Costia pulled her dress up and closed the distance between them so fast Lexa thought she was going to tackle her.

“Look at me and tell me why I can't come with you Lexa.” It was clear the blonde was angry.

Lexa looked up with a soft expression.

“If you think it has anything to do with you, then you're wrong. I'm going to clean up a mess someone from a long time ago made . If I guess right it'll be all meetings with bankers and other old men in musty rooms.”

Lexa took the other girls hand.

“And we spoke about all this, if I took you along it'd be confusing and I don't want to give you the wrong idea.”

“Again”. The blonde said as she pulled her hand away.

Lexa closed her eyes for a second and dipped her head “Yeah, again.”

Costia stepped back and put her hands on her hips.

“Well don't expect us all to come running when you're in trouble. I've heard about Polis City, it's all rich folk who think they're better than everyone else. I can see you pissing someone off your first day there!”

Lexa bit her lip to keep from smiling.

“That's an accurate description of both the town and me but I promise to behave. Don't you think Al's already made me swear to keep my head down?”

Costia's temperament simmered at the cheeky grin on Lexa's face and crossed her arms across her chest. Lexa turned around and walked towards the door.

“I have to get moving, this is your last chance for a hug.”

As she was reaching for the handle she felt Costia hug her from behind. The blonde rested her chin on Lexa's shoulder.

“Just promise you'll come back to...us.”

Lexa gave the girls arms a squeeze and nodded before leaving the room.

 

* * *

 

 

It was hot and Lexa felt like her clothes were permanently stuck to her skin. She had been riding for the past six days, stopping when she needed but had no access to homely comforts.

Her lucky red bandanna was now brown with dirt and sweat. She pulled her hat from her head and waved it over her face. It felt like a futile action as nothing but the still afternoon air wafted around her. She swatted a few flies from around her face and the pale coloured horse she was riding gave an irritated grunt.

“I know girl, we're almost there.” She said as she gave the horse a rub under her dark brown mane.

Lexa put her hat back on and gently urged the horse forward towards the entrance of the town ahead. Two large logs stood with a carved wooden sign suspended between them. Lexa looked up with one eye squinting in the sun and read 'Polis City: America's Finest Town'.

“I guess they're writing whatever they want on those things now.” She laughed to herself as she entered into the main part of the town.

Keeping her head low, Lexa noticed the town had changed almost to the point that she didn't recognize it. She was in what us to be the town market, where stall holders would set up and you could buy your daily needs whenever they opened. Some days they didn't open at all. Now it seemed the stall owners had made enough money to hold actual stores. Various shop fronts lined the street on each side offering almost anything you could think of.

There were also a lot more people than she remembered, dressed in some of the finest clothes she'd ever seen. Shifting self consciously in her saddle Lexa made her way towards one of the largest stores on the street, it's sign read 'Gordon & Sons General Store'.

Swinging down onto the ground she almost groaned in pleasure as she stretched out her legs and back, feeling it pop satisfyingly. She hung small bag of oats out for her horse and tucked a small bag of money into her pocket.

“I'll be back in a moment girl.” She said giving the horse a pat before taking the few steps up and into the store.

A small bell sounded as she entered and a man with a ridiculously shaped mustache gave her a unimpressed expression as he took in her appearance. Ignoring the man's stare Lexa stood at the counter and waited as an old man made his way towards her.

“Yes, can I help you ma’am?” He was tall but age had made his shoulders slump forward a little, lines etched their way from the corners of his eyes and the small amount of hair he had left was grey and wispy.

Lexa removed her hat and placed it on the counter.

“I'll take some bread, cheese and soap please”. She replied as she looked over the items on offer on the surrounding shelves.

“Is that beef jerky?”

The old man nodded as he eyed her curiously.

“I'll take a pouch of that to.” She tipped a few coins into her hand as the store owner gathered up her items.

“Ya'll not from round here are you?” He said glimpsing at her from the corner of his eye.

Lexa hesitated for a moment before shaking her head. He placed the items in front of her and rang out the bill. As she handed her money over he began writing in a small note book.

“Now, who shall I name this sale to?”

Lexa shook her head again.

“No need to start a bill, I'm just passing though.” She began picking her stuff up, wanting to make a quick exit.

He looked up with a and placed a hand on her arm.

“Please ma'am, I like to keep a record of everything I've sold and to whom.”

Lexa looked to his hand and sighed.

“It's Lexa...” She glanced behind her quickly before finishing, “Alexandria Woods.”

The old man's eyes lit up with recognition as he gave her arm a squeeze.

“I knew it was you as soon as I saw you.” He smiled.

Lexa frowned as she searched his face, stumped as to who he was. He laughed and walked around the counter to where she was standing.

“Let me look at you, you were between hay and grass when I last saw you!”, he shook his head, “And my sweets jar has been so full since you left.”

Lexa's eye went wide as she realised who he was, a dozen memories flashing through her head.

“Mr. Gordon?”

He smiled “Yes, dear.”

Lexa suddenly felt very nervous, she knew there was a chance she would be recognized but did not expect it to be so soon and by someone whom she had terrorized throughout her childhood.

“Nice establishment you have here, much bigger than the old store”. Lexa smiled nervously, unsure on how to proceed with the conversation.

Mr. Gordon nodded as he continued to look at her. She shifted her weight as she grew increasingly uncomfortable and bundled her shopping under her arm.

“Mr. Gordon I can pay for all those sweets I stole, make things square, I just don't want any trouble while I'm here.” She placed a few extra coins on the counter.

The old man let out a loud laugh before pulling the younger woman into a hug.

“Little Lexa, always finding her way out of trouble,” he pulled back “Now, I don't care a continental about anything from the past, including anything anyone has to say about Titus.”

Lexa dipped her head and studied the wooden floor at the mention of that name.

“You take those goods and your money back,” He turned around and went behind the counter as Lexa began to decline.

“Please, you were one of my favourites, you always made me laugh,” His expression grew soft, “For old time sake.”

He placed the money back into her hand and Lexa felt her face grow warm. She was not accustomed to such courtesy from people who knew her past.

“Thank you.” She said quietly before turning and leaving the store.

 

* * *

 

Lexa packed her things into the saddle bag and pulled out a small canteen of water. She gulped down a few mouthfuls before splashing some onto her face and neck. Leaning back onto her horse she blew out a breath and shook her head, thinking about what had just happened.

 _Maybe being back here won't be so bad?_ She thought to herself.

She began taking in her surroundings a little more, trying to work out the new layout of the town. As she stood there a young boy running at full speed while looking behind him crashed into her legs.

Lexa grabbed onto the saddle behind her, dropping her canteen and used her horses frame to keep from falling over. Her horse gave out a whinny of disapproval before going back to her oats.

“Shit.” Lexa said under her breath as she wiped at the droplets of water on her pants and crouched down.

“Hey kid, are you okay?” She picked up the canteen and looked him over.

She guessed he was around five or six, with sandy hair and light skin.

He stood up and dusted himself off before looking at Lexa with the biggest blue eyes she'd ever seen on a boy. He wiped his nose across his hand as he sniffed and tried to keep from crying. He picked up a small toy he he been carrying, it was a small lump of wood that had been crudely shaped to resemble a sword. His eyes filled up with tears as the tip hung loosely from the rest of the toy.

“Hey, it's okay...” Lexa reached out to the boy but he was distracted by a noise coming from behind her.

A group of children around the same age had gathered and were pointing and laughing at the boy.

“Look, the cry baby broke his toy!” One called out. “I thought it was already broke!” Another one said and they all laughed loudly.

A taller boy with freckles and a pig nose stepped forward and knocked the toy out of the other boys hands.

“I'd leave it in the dirt if I were you mudsill, that's where you belong.”

The smaller boy stood back in fear and Lexa decided she had seen enough, grabbing the bully by the ear.

“Get going you little shit!” She said before pushing him forward and kicking him on the backside.

He ran off rubbing his behind and the group of other children scattered in all directions. She turned back to the boy and picked up the toy, handing it back to him. He was looking at her with such adoration and awe Lexa felt kind of embarrassed.

“Uh, where's your Momma kid?”

He blinked and pointed down the street.

“At home.” He continued to stare at her.

“Go on, get back to her.” Lexa turned and put the canteen in her bag, preparing to leave.

“Will you walk me there?” She felt a small hand slip into her own as he spoke.

She looked down and any plan she had to say no dissolved as he smiled up at her. She packed the bag of oats away and untied her horse, all with one hand as the boy was reluctant to let the other go.

“Okay, lead the way.” Lexa said and he began walking.

As they walked the boy continued to look up to Lexa then away again with a big smile. She began to feel awkward again, looking around at the people going by, wondering if they knew how strange she felt.

“What's your name?” His small voice broke her from her thoughts.

“Lexa.” She answered.

“That's a funny name” He stated looking back up at her.

“I guess it is.” Lexa shrugged, she had gone by the nick name for so long she often forgot to mention her real name.

He nodded and looked back to the street, seemingly satisfied with her answer. After a few minutes of silence he spoke again.

“Do you like books?”

Lexa nodded.

“I like books to, my Momma is reading me one now about a horse who is as fast as lightning!” He squeezed her hand as he spoke and Lexa couldn't help but smile.

“I think your horse kinda looks like him, what's his name?”

“Her name is Gapa.” Lexa said proudly, giving the horse a pat.

The boy looked from Lexa to the hose then back again.

“Another funny name!” He laughed so hard at this Lexa had to laugh along with him.

“I guess it's cause she likes to gallop a lot.” She shrugged and he nodded in agreement.

“Now you know both mine and my horses name, are you going to tell me yours?” She said with a smile.

They had turned off the main street and were now walking down much quieter part of town, where houses bordered the dirt road.

“It's Aden.” He said before letting go of her hand and running to the door of the house to the right.

It was log built house, much like the rest in the street. The old wood was grey coloured and the roof stood not much higher than Lexa herself. A small garden bed sat to one side, with what looked to be an attempt at growing something within it.

“Mom, I'm home, come meet my new friend!” Aden yelled at the top of his lungs. Lexa grimaced at the volume and chuckled lightly.

“Mom!” He opened the door and called inside “Mooooomma!”

He looked back at Lexa as though he was checking she was still here. Footsteps came hurriedly from inside the house and he stood back as a woman stepped out of the house.

“Aden! What's wrong?” The woman knelt and looked her son over worridly.

Lexa opened her mouth to greet the woman but was struck by how beautiful she was. Her golden hair was long and shining in the sun and had the same smooth clear skin as Aden. But what really had Lexa staring was the woman's face, it was so perfectly shaped, with soft looking lips and brilliant blue eyes. Her dress was a simple lilac house dress, that outlined her lean figure.

Aden swatted his mother's hands away in embarrassment.

“Momma, stop, I'm okay.” He pointed over to Lexa. “I wanted you to meet my new friend Lexa, she likes books!”

The woman had not noticed Lexa until then, she stood up and looked at her then back to Aden.

“Your friend?” She asked him and he nodded quickly.

She turned back to Lexa.

“I'm sorry, do I know you?” She asked with a confused expression.

Lexa took her hat off and took a few steps closer.

“No, ma'am, I'm Lexa.” She said trying to muster up all the confidence she could.

The woman flicked her eyes over her and Lexa regretted not being able washing up before hand.

“And her horse is Gapa!.” Aden broke both the woman from their staring contest with his outburst.

“Right.” Said Lexa giving him a wink.

“Do you know my son?” The fair haired woman said as she pulled Aden closer to her side.

Lexa turned her hat over in her hands as she decided on what to tell the woman, judging by the look on Aden's face there were some things he wanted left out.

“Well, I seem to have accidentally broken his toy today when I wasn't watching where I was headed.” She glanced at Aden who now wouldn't meet her eyes.

“I thought the least I could do would be reimburse you for the cost of the toy.”

“Oh,” The other woman seemed relived at this explanation “That's very kind of you but not necessary.”

Lexa pulled a coin from her pocket and tried to hand it over.

“No please, it's not needed.” The woman shook her head, making the waves in her hair bounce around.

Lexa contemplated her next move, biting her lip as she thought. After a moment she put her hat back on and nodded.

“Okay, I'll make it up to you another way.” She said with a grin.

The other woman blushed and Lexa felt that familiar wave of bravado kick in.

“Uh, that's...you don't have to do that.” The other woman stumbled over her words.

Lexa mounted her horse, “I'll see you soon Aden and...”

“Clarke! Her name is Clarke” Aden said looking up at his Mother who was still contemplating the other woman.

Lexa dipped her hat, “Clarke”. She rode away leaving a surprised Clarke and grinning Aden standing on the porch.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think! It's been a while since I've written anything.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I'll be updating at least every 2 weeks from now on though.  
> Longer Clexa chapters are coming I promise!

A shaft of sunlight shone thought the dusty blinds hanging from the Inn's window. Lexa huffed and pulled the thin sheet over her head, cutting off the direct path the sun seemed to have to her eyes. She rubbed her face and fought off the urge to go back to sleep. She had decided to spend a night in an Inn instead of heading towards the old farmstead she had inherited. It had been ten years since she had seen the place and was unsure what it's current state would be. If Lexa was being honest with herself, she was also hesitant because of the emotions she had towards being back the place she had grown up in. Sighing she tossed the sheets back and sat up.

The Inn wasn't the finest establishment, in fact she had seen better house keeping in a stable but it was the first one she had found and exhaustion had stopped further investigation. Dust floated around the room as she begun moving about, creating it's own little galaxy around her. Lexa splashed water on her face from the small porcelain bowl on the stand next to the bed and used a cloth to wipe over the rest of her body. She picked at the left over bread and cheese before getting dressed and leaving the room. She tied her long hair to one side and let it sit over her shoulder, with a few small braids hanging free.

As she entered the main bar room from the hall she realised it was even grimmer than she remembered from the night before. The room was dark and cigar smoke clung to the ceiling unable to escape due to the windows being closed and the shutters down. Men from various ages scattered themselves around the room, sitting on their own with their heads low.

Lexa approached the bar and ordered a shot of Whiskey. It was not a habit of hers, to drink this early in the morning, in fact she'd barely touched a drink in months but it seemed she would stick out even more than she already did if there was not a drink in her hand. The barman, a tall drawn out man who looked like the colour had been washed from his face and hair barley looked at her as the drink and money were exchanged.

She waited a few moments before downing the shot and clearing her throat.

“Excuse me, Barkeep”

The man barely moved but his eyes flicked to her.

“I'm looking for the bank...”

In the time it took for him to answer Lexa didn't think he was going to respond at all but he stood a little straighter and pointed down the street.

“That way, can't miss it.” And then he back to ignoring everyone.

Lexa didn't bother to press for more details, it was clear he was in the middle of dying slowly on the inside.

She silently mused to herself on how this would have gone a few years ago, with Gustus at her side. This guy would have probably given them his own horse and lead the way himself, they could be very persuasive. But that was the old days. She nodded her head in thanks and headed out.

The street was already bustling with life and she decided to leave Gapa in the stable, the horse had never liked crowds, much like her owner. Besides, walking would help with getting her bearings on the new layout of the city. It seemed she was on a main street but had managed to find the lower end of it. The further along she travelled, the nicer store fronts and buildings became. Even the people were nicer and a few men lifted their hat to her, despite her pants and suspenders. After the third hat tip, Lexa returned the gesture to a small moustached man, who almost tripped over as she winked and tried not to laugh at his reaction. She had walked for almost fifteen minutes before the building that was obviously the bank stood at the end of the street. It was larger than all the other buildings and had a cow sized sign that read 'BANK' hanging above two large doors and an armed man stood by the entrance. That barman was right, you couldn't miss it.

She approached the teller and handed over the papers that had been delivered to her.

“Morning.” She greeted the older woman with a smile.

“I'd like to speak with whomever can help me with this, please.”

The teller glanced over the papers and gave Lexa a dubious look before disappearing into a back room without a word.

Lexa tapped her fingers on the counter and pursed her lips. It was going to be very hard to stay out of trouble if people continued to treat her like some sort of outlaw.

After a few moments a round short man appeared in the doorway to Lexa's left.

“Ms Woods, this way please”. He gestured behind him and she was lead to a small office.

“Please take a seat, I do believe you are here in regards to your newly acquired property, yes?”

Lexa nodded as she sat down.

“Yes, I'm unsure on what I need to do, I've never had anything left to me before”. She shrugged.

The banker smiled in understanding and shuffled the papers around on his desk, selecting certain ones to put aside.

“Yes, well, I can imagine that. Especially it being land and quite a large piece of it. Very strange for a woman to receive such a will. I wasn't even sure it was legal until your this one came along, I had to look it up!” He laughed and pushed a pile of papers across the desk towards her.

Lexa stared at him for a moment, trying to figure out if he was truly so ignorant before he tapped the papers again.

“Just sign these and it's all done.”

She stared at the dotted line for a moment before speaking.

“And what if I don't want it?”

The tubby banker frowned. “I'm sorry Miss?”

“What if I don't want it...or anything that comes with it” _Including memories_ she thought.

More paper shuffling.

“Well now, there are quite a few instructions left by your father...”

“He's not my father” Lexa quickly corrected him through clenched jaw.

“Ah, apologies but it does say quite clearly this land is to go to you, with no permission of selling or passing it on. It even forbids renting the land out”. He looked up at her, a little perplexed at all the rules.

Lexa fought the urge to swear loudly. _Still a controlling bastard when your dead_ she thought as she picked up the pen and begrudgingly signed the papers lined out in front of her.

The whiskey swirled and burned in her stomach as the banker finalised and stacked the papers neatly.

“Now I must meet you at the property, to confirm it's state at the time of your procurement” He stood up and looked at her expectantly.

“Right now?” She started to panic a little, she didn't expect to be going there this soon.

“Yes Miss, I'm quiet busy the rest of the day” He picked his hat off the stand at the door and held it open.

“I have to go back and get my horse...I walked here” Lexa's mind was racing with excuses to reschedule.

“No matter, we'll take the buggy. I assume you know the property is quite on the outskirts of town?” He smiled completely unaware of the emotional storm brewing in the young woman.

“Yes.” Is all Lexa could manage as she left the room and followed him outside and into the horse buggy.

 

* * *

 

It was a blur, first she was sitting in the bank, then, streets and people sliding past, the banker making comments about the buildings and now, her feet were on a very familiar track. It wasn't very visible now, just a small discolouration in the dirt winding down to a cabin like house in the middle of the property. It used to take almost an hour to reach the ranch but it had barely been half that, Lexa realised the town had grown a lot more than she expected. She felt like she was watching someone else take each step, her legs felt heavy and there was a voice in her head telling her to stop, turn around, run!

The banker's huffing and wheezing cut through the fog Lexa was in and she was about to check if he was ok when her foot kicked something solid under the dirt. The corner of a wooden signed stuck out and her stomach burned again when she recognised the lettering being uncovered as she dusted it off. 'Nightblood Ranch' had been painted in black paint filling up most of the sign. It was well faded now but it was obvious the 'Nightblood' lettering had been painted by someone very neat and artistic, where as the 'Ranch' part was crooked and scrawled, like a child's writing.

 

“ _It's perfect”. The two children stood back and admired their work._

“ _My parts all messy” The younger frowned._

“ _Just like your hair” The taller girl laughed and tussled the messy hair on her sister._

“ _Do you think he'll let us put it up?”_

“ _I'm not going to ask” The taller girl shrugged. “Where should we hang it? At the road? Along the path?.”_

_The younger girls eyes went wide “An, you can't, he'll get so angry.”_

“ _He can't stop us from doing things on our own Ranch” She shrugged again but her sister didn't move to help her carry the sign._

_With a sigh, she placed her hands on the smaller girls shoulders and leaned down._

“ _I know your scared but he can't hurt you Lex, not with your big sis around.”_

_Small tears slashed down the younger girls cheeks suddenly._

“ _I miss daddy.” She sniffed._

_Anya wiped them away and swallowed her own emotions. “Yeah I know kid...but he's gone and it's just us now. Me and you, my little second in command”. She pulled her hands away from the small face and smiled._

“ _Look, I've even given you some war paint.”_

_Lexa blinked up and turned to look at her reflection in the house window. Anya had accidentally smeared black paint down her face as she was wiping her tears away._

“ _I look so strong.” Lexa said turning back to her sister, tears now gone._

_Anya nodded “Titus wouldn't dare challenge you”._

_Lexa stood up a little taller and lifted one end of the sign. “I think we should put it along the path, that way no one will miss it.”_

_Anya grinned widely and agreed._

 

“Ms. Woods are you quite alright?” The banker was a few steps ahead of her now.

The memory had totally consumed her and she had she had frozen on the spot, staring down at the sign.

“Ah...yes. I'm fine” She shook her head to clear the the intruding memories. “Let's get this over with.”

“Indeed” He agreed, dabbing at the sweat beading across his forehead.

They followed the faint trail to the front porch even though there was no need to. The house was surrounded by bare land. The little dwelling look as though it had just been plonked down in the middle of nowhere.

The sweaty man pulled a ring of keys from his pocket and clicked open the front door. For a moment Lexa thought her legs had been glued to the spot, unable to move but with a clenched jaw she pushed forward and into the house. The first thing she noticed was the smell, it wasn't entirely unpleasant but it was musty and old. After a few moments as her eyes adjusted to the dim light she realised it was almost exactly as she remembered it.

The entire house was one large space with a bedroom at the left side of the back wall. A fire place rested between the bedroom and a cloth hanging across the right corner of the house. It was ripped and sagging, showing two small beds behind it. A dinning table sat to the left of the front door and on the right was a sink bench and book shelf. Everything was covered in dust and it was obvious no one had lived there in quite a while.

“Right, the structure seems to be as described here, don't you agree?” The man pointed to a few lines on the papers he held.

Lexa just nodded, she was trying not to focus on anything in particular. Had it always been this small?

The banker looked around. “Not to much to it is there?” He pushed a few of the books that had fallen to the floor with his boot. “Oh now that's a shame.” He said as his shuffling revealed a sketch of a young girl, faded and torn.

Lexa was not ready for the wave of emotions that hit her when he picked up the sketch and handed it to her. She took a sharp intake of breath as the paper touched her fingers.

“Someone you know?” He eyed her curiously.

She nodded again, unable to speak as she continued to stare at the picture. It was of Anya at around 16 years old. Lexa could distinctly remember her older sister working on the self portrait, she had sat all day on the porch with a broken piece of mirror on her lap. Lexa had watched in awe. She carefully put the picture between the pages of a book, there was no way she was leaving it here to ruin even more.

“There is a lass in town that may be able to fix that up for you”. The short man tapped his fingers to his chin. “Can't recall the name but it's the only art store around, down in the east side I think.”

“Thank you.” Lexa tried to smile.

He regarded her a few more moments before holding up a pen. “You just need to sign one more time and it's all square.”

She scribbled her signature and walked outside.

“Where should we return you to?” The banker asked as he climbed back in to the carriage.

Lexa couldn't bare the thought of being cramped in there again, no where to escape the thoughts threatening to over take her.  
“I appreciate you asking but I think I'll walk.” She placed her hat back on.

“Oh no Miss, I can't let you walk back there alone! It will take you almost an hour, you might get lost!”

“It's a straight and clear road that I've walked many times, besides I can take care of myself.” She gave him a cocky grin.

He glanced over her clothes and nodded. “Well if you're quite sure.”

“Quite.” Lexa replied.

He dipped his hat and urged the horses away.

As Lexa walked her way back to the road she passed the uncovered sign again and with a sigh she dragged it back onto the porch and out of the weather.

 

* * *

 

 

The walk back to town had been just what she needed to clear her head, even though she still had no idea what to do next. She thought she would sign papers and get any legal things out of the way so she could leave Polis and the ranch behind for good. She hadn't planned on actually going back there and she definitely hadn't planned on finding so many memories of her older sister. She continued down the street towards the inn she was staying at when a familiar tune started playing from the building on the corner. Lexa walked across the street for a closer look. It was definitely a saloon and unmistakeably a brothel. The lacy curtains in the windows upstairs was her first clue, and the woman fanning herself beside the swing doors was the second. That and her very ample, on display cleavage.

The 'Cat & Mouse' was just starting up late afternoon business and playing the same tune the Queen of Hearts played to let everyone know they were open.

Lexa grinned and contemplated going in for a look.

“The view is much better inside.” The woman leaning on the wall called to her.

Lexa took her hat off. “I don't know about that, the view is very nice out here.”

The woman eyed her inquisitively.

“What did you do to get Wall Duty.” Lexa asked as she stepped closer.

The woman was surprised by the question, her fan pausing in the air for a moment.

“I let a customer stay a few nights for free.”

“You worked for free? Doesn't sound like something you'd do for just any customer.” Lexa replied.

The woman was still eyeing her, taking in her clothes.

“You don't look like a working girl.” She said more of a question than statement.

Lexa laughed. “I'd be the poorest working girl around. No, I just know a lot about brothels.” Was it odd she sounded proud about that?

That changed the woman's expression and Lexa could almost see the dollar signs pop into her eyes.

“Are you looking for a bed?”

“Thank you for the offer but no. Maybe I'll come back for a drink some time?” Lexa smiled.

“Come see me when you do beautiful.” She went back to fanning herself.

Lexa dipped her hat and continued on.

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa squinted at the badly drawn map in her hands and tried to figure out where she was. She had gone back to Mr. Gordon’s store first thing in the morning to ask if about the art store. The sketch of Anya had been poking out of the book all night, the frail edges and torn corner making her feel as though it was wasting away right before her eyes. He had been delighted to see her again and ordered the shop boy to fill up a bag of supplies (that he refused payment for) as he drew a map to the art store.

She trailed her fingers along the line she assumed was the street she was standing on and stopped on the red circle.

“The store should be...” She looked up from the map. “Right in front of me.”

It was small and almost seemed like it had been wedged in between the other stores along the long street level verandah but the sign hanging in the window clearly read 'Art Supplies'. Lexa tucked the book under her arm and entered the store. It was still small on the inside. A single counter to the left and a cabinet on the right, filled with various paints and brushes. The walls however were covered in paintings and drawings.

Lexa was in awe, some were grey sketches of children and people, others were bright and colourful forests and mountains, they were all so different but for some reason she knew they were by the same person. And that someone had a serious talent.

Even the footsteps from behind the counter couldn't break Lexa away from the works of art.

“Oh I'm sorry, I didn't hear anyone come in...” The voice sounded completely surprised there was anyone in the store at all.

“No mind, I was just admiring these paintings.” A particular water colour of the night sky caught Lexa's eye and she moved closer to lightly touch the paper

“Are they for sale?”

“No...I don't think so.” The voice sounded unsure and Lexa turned around with a curious expression.

“You're not sure?” Lexa smiled as she recognised the woman from the day before, “Hello Clarke.”

The blonde was wearing a similar lightly coloured dress with a white smock tied around her waist. Paint spots covered the apron, her hands and a few had found their way across her cheek. Lexa couldn't figure out why the base of her neck was tingling.

“Hello Lexa.” Clarke nodded back.

There was a brief moment as they regarded each other before Clarke noticed the book and sketch under Lexa's arm.

“What can I help you with?”

Lexa blinked out of her thoughts and gently removed the sketch from the book and placed it on the counter.

“Please tell me you can fix this.”

Clarke studied it for a moment, feeling the paper and running her fingers over the pencil lines.

“Yes, I could re-draw this, go over the original lines and even add some colour if you'd like.”

“No!” Lexa almost snatched the drawing away and Clarke looked at her surprised.

Lexa sighed and tried to keep her emotions in check. “I'm sorry. I don't want it changed...can you just, stop the damage?” She pushed the corner piece that was barely hanging on back into place.

It was obvious it meant a lot to her as Clarke looked it over once more.

“The discolouration is irreversible...but I can mend the tears and corners, flatten out the creases and seal it up in a sturdy frame.” She answered matter of factly and Lexa physically relaxed.

“That sounds perfect, thank you.”

“Did you draw this?” Clarke admired the well drawn portrait.

“No,” Lexa scoffed then softened “This is my sister, she drew it herself.”

“She's very talented.”

Lexa smiled sadly then looked up. “How long will it take?”

“A week, maybe.” The blonde shrugged.

Lexa bit her lip at the thought of having to spend more time in the dusty Inn she was currently sleeping at.

“Are there any places to stay on this side of town? Places that don't have mice serving you breakfast in the morning?”

Clarke laughed and thought for a moment, watching Lexa.

“I have a friend who rents out a spare room, it's just down the road from here.”

“That'll do...isn't your house only down the road?”

Clarke nodded. “She's next door to me, actually.”

“Even better.” Lexa leant on the counter, closer to Clarke.

Before Lexa could decide if the other woman was blushing or not, the door behind the counter flung open revealing a bouncing Aden. His eyes popped open on recognising their customer.

“Hello Lexa!” Aden smiled widely and waved. “Did you come to visit us? Is Gapa outside?” He stood on his toes trying to spot the horse from the window.

“I've left her in the stables, she doesn't really like being tied up outside and yes of course I've come to visit you, what else would I have done today?” She smiled at his eagerness.

He looked at the sketch on the counter. “You're not trying to buy my Mum's art are you? She'll just say it's not for sale and ask you to leave.” He rolled his eyes.

“Aden!” Clarke was definitely red faced now. “Go finish your work.” She pushed him back towards the door.

“It's true!” He said defensively. “You haven't let anyone in here since Daddy left”.

“Enough!” Clarke pointed to the doorway, “Go.”

The boy didn't dare argue and left in a huff.

“Sorry...uh, yes the house is just down the road.” Clarke was putting the sketch aside, avoiding eye contact and clearly trying to ignore what her son and just said.

Lexa picked up on the other girl's uncomfortableness and wanted to lighten the mood.

“I thought you could show me the way, it's been two days since I was there last, I could get lost.”

Clarke looked up to see, despite her playful tone Lexa was serious.

“What time do you close up? I can wait.” Lexa was leaning on the counter again.

“I don't really have a time, no one comes in here so I just close up whenever I want.”

“Oh.” Lexa didn't know if that was a bad thing or not, if it was, Clarke wasn't showing it.

“We could go now if you'd like?” The blonde asked.

Lexa nodded and continued to watch her.

“Alright, let me get my things and Aden.” Clarke opened the back door and Aden stumbled forward, caught eavesdropping he began stuttering an excuse.

“I..I just wanted to...” He stopped talking at the look Clarke was giving him.

“Get your things, we're going home.”

Lexa tried her best not to laugh.

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke introduced Lexa to her neighbour, Raven.

Raven shook her hand and layed down the rules of staying in her home.

“Rent is paid every Thursday and you pay for your own sundries.” She looked Lexa up and down, not even trying to hide it. “Don't give me any trouble and I'll do the same.”

“That sounds reasonable, thank you.”

Raven was around the same age as Clarke but Lexa could already tell they were very different, even though they seemed to be close friends.

“I've got some things back at the Inn and my horse, so I'll be back a little later.” Lexa said as Raven waved her away and continued working on some metal contraption Lexa did not recognise.

She turned to Clarke. “Thank you again.”

The blonde just smiled and put her arm around Aden's shoulder.

“It's going to be so great having you next door!” The boy almost yelled. “Can you visit us every day?” He gasped at his next idea. “Can you take me to school?”

Lexa glanced at Clarke, unsure how to answer.

“Ok Aden, inside and wash up please.” Clarke pushed him towards the house and he begrudgingly left.

They stood for a moment and Lexa noticed the small freckle on Clarke's top lip. Her neck was tingling again and she almost jumped when the other girls spoke.

“I'll see you tomorrow?”

“Yes of course. I wouldn't want to disappoint Aden” Lexa said in a mock serious tone but Clarke only frowned.

“I'm sorry if he's been bothering you.”

“Oh no..he's..” But Lexa was cut off.

“He's been lonely lately and he takes to people he likes very quickly.” She looked at Lexa curiously. “He likes you.”

“I'm honoured, really. Even if his enthusiasm for my company is misplaced, I'm quite boring.” Lexa said matter of factly.

“I don't believe that for a second.” Clarke said pointedly before turning away. “I'll see you tomorrow Lexa.”

Lexa watched her go inside while her own words sounded in her head.

_I won't be gone for long. It'll only be a couple of weeks. I won't get into trouble._

 


End file.
